paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Crime Spree
Crime Spree is a new feature released at day 4 of The Search for Kento Event. It basically involves the crew chaining along a large amount of completed heists in a row that will progressively get harder with each successful mission. Players need to be at least level 60 to unlock Crime Spree. One important thing to note is that the rewards are completely exclusive from generic playing, so gathering loot is pointless besides the bare minimum, the designed goal is to finish heists as soon as possible, any additional effort is wasted. Overview Crime Spree is essentially an endurance mode with similar elements to the old Pro Job system. Crime Sprees can begin at as low as 0 Spree points ( ), equivalent to the usual Overkill difficulty, and will progressively get harder with each completed heist. A Crime Spree can be started by clicking on the big "Begin Crime Spree" button on the Crime.net screen and paying an entrance fee. In order to start a Crime Spree at , all participants must pay Continental coins. For a higher cost the lobby can start at a higher Crime Spree level, which grants bigger rewards, but also higher risk. Starting at and will cost additional coins per level, up to a maximum of , and beginning a spree at one's previous best will cost upwards of hundreds, if not thousands, depending on how far they've gone. When joining a Spree in progress, the highest level one can participate in is their own personal record from previous runs. Sprees in progress may be suspended, effectively pausing the streak(s) until the host wishes to resume their progress, or they may be ended by cashing in the rewards, either at will or by failing (see below). A suspended Spree can be resumed at anytime via the same button used to start it, with the button label showing the player's current score. Heists The host of a session is presented with three choices of heist upon first starting a Spree, and during the break time between each mission. The three options are presented in order of length, with the second being longer and more complex than the first, and so on, but also worth more Spree points. All mission available in a Spree are one-day heists, or certain days of a multi-stage heist. Note that certain heists can not appear if the host does not own the required DLC(s). Re-rolling is possible, but will cost , with the cost doubling every third attempt. Short= CS_Biker2.png|'Interception' (The Biker Heist Day 2) CS_TrusteeBank.png|'Bank Heist: Cash' CS_CarShop.png|'Car Shop' CS_ShadowRaid.png|'Shadow Raid' CS_Transport1.png|'Transport: Crossroads' CS_Transport2.png|'Transport: Downtown' CS_Transport3.png|'Transport: Park' CS_Transport4.png|'Transport: Underpass' CS_Transport5.png|'Transport: Harbor' CS_MurkyStation.png|'Murky Station' CS_PrisonNightmare.png|'Prison Nightmare' CS_Firestarter1.png|'Airport' (Firestarter Day 1) CS_Firestarter2.png|'FBI Server' (Firestarter Day 2) CS_HoxRevenge.png|'Hoxton Revenge' CS_Yacht.png|'The Yacht Heist' CS_ElectionDay.png|'Swing Vote' (Election Day Day 2A) CS_LabRats.png|'Lab Rats' |-|Medium= CS_BombDockyard.png|'The Bomb: Dockyard' CS_BigOil1.png|'???' (Big Oil Day 1) Day variation CS_FramingFrame.png|'Framing' (Framing Frame Day 3) CS_Train.png|'Transport: Train Heist' CS_Watchdogs.png|'Truck Load' (Watchdogs Day 1) Day varation CS_WhiteXmas.png|'White Xmas' CS_StealingXmas.png|'Stealing Xmas' CS_ScarfaceMansion.png|'Scarface Mansion' CS_Brooklyn1010.png|'Brooklyn 10-10' CS_SantaWorkshop.png|'Santa's Workshop' CS_BirthSky.png|'Birth of Sky' CS_HotlineMiami2.png|'Four Floors' (Hotline Miami Day 2) CS_Counterfeit.png|'Counterfeit' |-|Long= CS_PanicRoom.png|'Panic Room' CS_Biker1.png|'The Lion's Den' (The Biker Heist Day 1) CS_HoxBreakout2.png|'The Search' (Hoxton Breakout Day 2) CS_HoxBreakout1.png|'The Breakout' (Hoxton Breakout Day 1) CS_BigBank.png|'Big Bank' CS_BigOil2.png|'Engine Problems' (Big Oil Day 2) Day variation CS_HotlineMiami1.png|'Hotline Miami' (Hotline Miami Day 1) CS_TheDiamond.png|'The Diamond' CS_Rats.png|'Cook Off' Standalone heist version CS_BeneathMountain.png|'Beneath the Mountain' CS_GOBank.png|'GO Bank' CS_HeatStreet.png|'Heat Street' CS_Undercover.png|'Undercover' CS_Slaughterhouse.png|'Slaughterhouse' CS_Aftershock.png|'Aftershock' |-|Unreleased= These are datamined heists that have their own icons, but aren't currently appearing in re-rolls. CS_Watchdogs2.png|'Boat Load' (Watchdogs Day 2) Day varation CS_FirstWorldBank.png|'First World Bank' CS_GreenBridge.png|'Green Bridge' CS_ElectionDay2C.png|'Breaking Ballot' (Election Day Day 2C) |-|Not included= The following are not part of the Crime Spree feature. *Art Gallery / Framing Frame Day 1 & Day 2 *Bank Heist: Other variations *Boiling Point *Diamond Store *Election Day Day 1 *Four Stores *Goat Simulator *Golden Grin Casino *Jewelry Store *Mallcrasher *Nightclub *Meltdown *Rats *Safe House Nightmare *Safe House Raid *The Alesso Heist *The Bomb: Forest *Ukrainian Job Rewards Every time the lobby completes a mission, they are awarded with, for lack of a better term, Spree points, that accumulate until they reach certain milestones where additional rewards can be claimed. As of current, there are three milestones that will award an achievement when reached for the first time (see below). Other than that, each completed mission will give out several payday cards that accumulate into a pool. The guaranteed rewards are represented by their own card type, and are always XP, money, Continental coins and certain armor skins. Less certain ones (represented by question marked cards) will be either mask components, or weapon mods. As soon as one desires, they can cash in their earnings and leave, though this must be done in between heists. This continues along until they eventually fail, whereupon they will be forced to cash in their rewards, or pay a considerable amount of Continental Coins to maintain the current spree. Claiming one's rewards will eject the player from the lobby and ending their spree. Joining other player's Sprees will add to the reward stockpile, as each player has their own separate section, though a "drop-in" player can only earn their credit in heists they actually participate in. Modifiers Gameplay modifiers are special effects that, like mutators, serve to make gameplay more challenging for the whole lobby the further they go up the Spree. Initially 3 options are available. Then for every , one additional Loud modifier become available and one Stealth every to replace the chosen one. The lobby cannot proceed with their Spree until the host has selected one out of three options. Starting at the two higher tiers will have the host pick more than one modifier appropriate to where they are; beginning a new Spree at will present the lobby with three modifiers (2 Loud - 1 Stealth), and starting at will force the host to pick five (4 Loud - 3 Stealth). Several modifiers may repeat multiple times, and some will stack if picked more than once (see below). Loud= extra health and deal an additional extra damage.|Available at , , , , , , , and |note= additional levels past .}}}} |note= }} |note= }} |note= }} and |note= }} and |note= }} faster.|Available at and |note= }} }} |note= }} }} |-|Stealth= in stealth.|Available at and |note= additional levels past .}}}} / / civilians are killed.|Available at , and }} / / / less pager(s) can be answered per heist.|Available at , , and }} Gage Perks Gage Perks are one-level purchases. Each player can purchase one for , which will then affect the entire team for the duration of the heist, making them roughly equal to the crew bonuses of PAYDAY: The Heist but do not exclude the player(s) who bought them. Note that some perks are not available during certain heists, likely determined by said heists' nature (a loud-only heist will not offer , for example, due to the lack of pagers). base damage absorption.}} extra total ammo.}} faster.}} extra body bags.}} extra armor.}} extra deployables (Minimum ).}} extra health.}} .}} extra throwables (Minimum ).}} extra stamina.}} seconds after killing a special enemy with a melee attack.}} seconds.}} extra time before going into custody.}} .}} faster.}} Achievements }} Trivia *During an earlier stream more Gage Perks were shown than were shipped with the actual function (3 pages compared to 2 in the release). Some of the cut ones are Adrenaline Shots, Fast Feet, and Grim Reaper, and additionally, several of the pre-release perks had different names than in the final version. External Links #http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/8/135512931349566153/ #http://steamcommunity.com/app/218620/discussions/8/135512931349461221/ #Twitch stream #Another Twitch stream Category:Gameplay (Payday 2)